Finding Love In A Post Apocolyptic World
by Tokyorose627
Summary: This is the story of Mallory Akizuki, as she fights off against the evil that is Fuse, with the help of her friends and her powers as a vocaloid. *HIATUS*
1. Mallory Akizuki's Bio

Name: Mallory Akizuki

Height: 5'0

Age: 15

Hair and Eye Color: Brown

Weapon Choice: Pistols that release 20 strong metal bullets per minute at any fuse. Only uses her Vocaloid powers if her gun breaks or she does not wish to bring it.

Powers: EVO Powers: After the nanite incident, the nanites inside Mallory's body have permanently modified her body to be able to control sound and sound-related things and/or objects. It gives her the power to control sound waves and be able to scream and sing at a high volume and level of sonic wave length. She is also able to control peoples thoughts, mind, body, and/or actions just by singing (like a siren!). With her powers over sound, she can read peoples brain waves to see what they are thinking and be able to tell if they are telling the truth or lieing. Also she can sense her entire surroundings and never have a surprise attack on her because she can sense the vibrations in the ground (like Toph in Avatar: The Last Airbender.) When she taps into her full potential, she becomes Black Rock Shooter with a red flame.

Body: Slender, hour-glass figure, may not look strong on outside but on the inside she's as strong as Rex with his EVO powers at max without even using her own powers just by the mechanics and nanites mixed together in her body.

Voice: Sounds exactly like Nami Utaune when she sings and can also sound like Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, to anyone she wants.

Past: At a young age, Mallory was an ordinary child, until she was suddenly struck by a car one day. Her parents were scientists and the only way to save her life was to put mechanics and circuitry into her body. After that, she acted differently and didn't really talk to anybody after. When the nanite incident occurred, Mallory suddenly got her strange powers. She thought that her powers were a gift to help people, but her parents repeatedly shunned her and would constantly abuse her and her powers. Her parents then became criminals until Mallory finally stood up to them. But when she did, her parents radically changed into incurable EVOs and tried to kill her. Before they did, Providence showed up and captured her parents. They too thought that Mallory would be a great asset for Providence and they took her in as a tool and weapon for modeling. Soon After, Rex came to Providence with no memory of his past or family, but Mallory became quick friends with him and together, they stop the EVO attacks and try to act like normal teenagers as humanly possible, with thee exception of having the ability to control their nanites, being able to cure EVOs, and constantly sneaking out of Providence base even with the rules set by Agent Six and Doctor Holiday. Once Providence found out that Fuse was attacking Earth, Rex, Mallory, Agent Six, BoBo HaHa, and Doctor Holiday were sent to Dex Labs to help fight of against Fuse and EVOs.

Clothes: Kocchi Muite Baby costume from Project Diva 2nd

Shoes: Black Converse

Always has a pack full of her circuitry and tools incase she needs to fix herself, and a communicator to contact anyone in case of an emergency.

Personality: Happy, Nice, Kind to others, always try to bring a smile to her friends face, can get easily jealous, can be mischievous when she wants to have fun, can be very calm, peaceful, sad, or just blank if she gets way into a song she sings, can also get easily embarrassed.

Friends: Rex, BoBo HaHa, Noah, Doctor Holiday, Agent Six (kinda), Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, Zak Saturday, Drew Saturday, Doc Saturday, Fiskerton, Zon, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Grim, Dee Dee, Mandy (Boss/acquaintance), Mandark, Computress, Albedo (acquaintance), Zak Monday (acquaintance), Professor Utonium

Enemies: Fuse, EVOs, Van Kleiss, Fusion Clones, Albedo (kinda), Zak Monday (kinda), Circe

Misc: Mallory absolutely loves video games, kicking EVO and Fusion butt, hanging out with all of her best friends, and singing and music. Her favorite food is cheese pizza, crème puffs, and vanilla ice cream with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. She usually sings songs from the Idolmaster and Vocaloid. Whenever she wants, she can actually change the frequency of her voice to copy someone else. She also usually has a robotic sound to her voice (just like a Vocaloid!), has a crush on both Ben and Rex, has a fascinated interest with Fusion clones, including Albedo and Zak Monday. Loves to put on concerts for her girl friends (Not in that way peoples!), and needs to wear her glasses when she reads or works on technology including herself.


	2. The Incident Pt1

*Story Start*

It all started with the arrival of Planet Fuse. The planet came out of nowhere and started attacking Earth, with no urgent warning of their sudden arrival or how planet Earth would be able to fight off such an attack. That is, until Dexter, the boy genius, came up with a tremendous task force of Cartoon Network heroes and new people willing to be recruited for the battle against Fuse. The war has been going on for almost a year, and Earths heroes had been doing their best to fight against Fusion spawns, Fusion monsters, and of course, the Fusion copies of Earths greatest heroes. Even villains that had sworn to get rid of their enemies, were working amongst each other to preserve Earth from the threat that was Fuse. Some of the teams of heroes were Dexter of course, the Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Kevin, Gwen, Samurai Jack, the KND, Zak, Drew, and Doc Saturday, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Rex, BoBo HaHa, Agent Six, Doc Holiday, a few Providence agents, and myself, Mallory Akizuki! When we heard that Fuse was trying to take over our planet, Providence (including myself) rushed to the scene to help. Now that's probably where I come into all this. I'm usually put out onto the battle field first because I'm a bit….well, different. Yes, I have been…well I wouldn't say tainted, I'd say more like "encoded" with nanites that give me special powers, but they do much more than that. I have the ability to control all types of sound, control peoples thoughts and actions with singing, feel the vibrations around the whole world, sing and scream at a high pitched level that can make something explode from the inside, have super strength, and turn into a whole new person/weapon by bringing my circuitry and nanites to their complete maximum, and yet, that's just me when I'm fighting off against Fuse, my other completely different side, is just a teenager. So you could say I'm just your average teenage girl…well, if you don't count me having awesome super powers and helping save the Earth from a whole other alien threat, then yeah, I'm pretty much as average as you can get.

* * *

Dexter, world's greatest boy genius, was pacing around his lab, waiting for one of his fellow comrades and friends to return from a mission she was assigned. She said to him before he left, "I'll be fine! I promise it'll only take me an hour, I swear!" but Dexter could clearly see that it had taken much longer then he'd hoped, and she still wasn't back yet.

"Computress!" exclaimed Dexter as his robot, Computress, came wheeling in with her clipboard in hand.

"Yes sir?", the android asked her creator, "What may I do for you?"

"I need you to patch me into the intercom system!" Computress nodded as she typed on her clipboard and gave Dexter the microphone that was connected the Dex Labs communication intercom, turning it on as it flashed a red light. "Calling all Group Leaders, report to the main room of Dex Labs immediately, we have a situation!" No sooner then 5 minutes, the Group Leaders: the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Max, the KND (Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5), Samurai Jack, Mandy, Zak, Drew and Doc Saturday, Agent Six, Doctor Holiday, BoBo HaHa, and Rex were all in the room ready to hear what Dexter's emergency was.

"Alright brainiac, what's the problem?" asked Kevin in a rude manner, earning a slap in the head by Gwen. Dexter scoffed as he walked up to his computer, pulling out an audio tape from the computers systems.

"At about 8:00 AM this morning, I sent one of our Group Leaders, Mallory Akizuki, out on a mission to investigate Pokey Oaks Junior High because of high spikes in fusion spawns were growing. I told her to go, check what the status was, and come right back here without any delay, but she hasn't come back yet. While I was fixing some of the weapons, this audio clip came up about 40 minutes ago." Dexter explained as he played the audio tape. The tape started off with footsteps walking on gravel as Mallory stopped.

"Dexter, I've checked the whole area and there's no sign of anyone or anything around here. I can't even get a reading of any fusion matter either on my scanner. I'm coming back to Dex Labs right now to give you the info I gathered." Mallory's voice said as everyone could hear her footsteps again when suddenly, there was a loud explosion followed by Mallory gasping as her body could be heard falling to the ground with a thud as she coughed. They all could hear her grunt as Bubbles held Blossoms arm tightly, afraid. "What was that? Oh great not you, just what I need right now." Mallory sighed sarcastically as they all heard Mallory use one of her sonic screams as they all covered their ears until they heard gasping from her being punched in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and being harshly thrown to the ground, ending the audio tape. Everyone gasped slightly as they all wondered what could have happened, as Bubbles and now Blossom were both shaking.

"We gotta find out what happened to her!" exclaimed Rex harshly as he ran to the exit, when both Agent Six and Professor Utonium stood in his way. "Agent Six, Professor no offense but I need you to move, now!" exclaimed Rex as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup ran and stood with Rex, defending him.

"Professor, come on we gotta go find Mallory!" exclaimed Buttercup determined to find her friend.

"Girls, I know your worried about Mallory but we have to wait. What if she tries to contacts us again?" the Professor interjected as the girls stopped and looked down sadly. Suddenly, a faint beeping was coming from the computer, signaling that it was an oncoming message. Dexter looked at the ID carefully as his eyes widened in shock.

"Everyone, It's Mallory!" Everyone ran to the screen as Dexter pressed the answer button, automatically showing Mallory from the mobile web cam from her communicator.

"Can anyone hear me? Dex, are you there?" Mallory said as she looked into the camera, instantly overjoyed when she saw that not only Dexter, but her fellow leaders were there as well.

"Mallory, your alright! What happened?" questioned Zak as his family was right behind him.

"Oh well….uh, I kinda ran into Fusion Buttercup when I was on my way back. She's still after me, but I think I got some time. Oh Dexter, I need you to do two really big favors for me." Mallory said as she looked at Dexter.

"Right, what are they? As soon as we get you back, the better!" Dexter exclaimed.

"One, I need you two bring a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. pronto to get me back over there, and the other ones kinda for Doctor Holiday." Mallory said sheepishly. Doctor Holiday ran up to the screen as she looked at Mallory seriously, "Go ahead Mallory."

"Well, I kinda need you to help me make a new arm." Mallory said embarrassed as everyone stared at her strangely. Mallory sighed as her smile faded, using her right arm to pull the left part of her jacket, revealing that her left arm was completely torn off, with the exception of some wires sticking as small sparks could be seen. Mallory could see everyone's expressions as she sighed sadly. Doctor Holiday swallowed as she looked at Mallory seriously.

"I'll get right on it. You just sit tight until we send a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to get you. Just hang in there, got it?" "Got it!" Mallory said as she gave them all a thumbs up, as the signal was then lost.

Dexter turned to everyone has he got out the coordinates to Mallory's location. "Number 1, here are they coordinates! I want you, your operatives, Rex, Ben, and the Powerpuff Girls down there. We've got one of our leaders down there, and we need to get her back A.S.A.P.!" Number 1 took the coordinates as he saluted to Dexter running to get Rex, Ben, and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Number 1 yelled as he, his operatives and Ben all boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., while the Powerpuff Girls and Rex flew near them to prevent from any flying related fusion. They were going to get their friend back, by any means necessary.

* * *

Mallory ran as Fusion Buttercup threw balls of fusion energy at her, that being the only thing she could do, seeing that she was losing energy fast.

"Crud! Why did I have to go on this stupid mission! Now I'm running away from Fusion Buttercup with only one of my arms and no way to defend myself!" she yelled as she then tripped on a tree root (perfect! -.-'), making her fall hard on the ground. Mallory struggled to get up as she shook with determination, seeing Fusion Buttercup coming strait towards her. Mallory closed her eyes harshly waiting for the impact, when she felt none. She looked up to see Rex with his B.F.S., struggling against Fusion Buttercups strength. "Rex, what took you so long?" Mallory said as she smiled at her friend gratefully.

"Oh you know, got caught up in all the sight seeing." Rex said sarcastically, as he grunted from trying to push Fusion Buttercup back. Suddenly, Fusion Buttercup was grabbed and thrown a few feet away by Buttercup (the original). She looked at Mallory with a confident smile on her face, seeing her surprised look on her face. She suddenly snapped at Rex with sudden anger, "What are you waiting for Rex, get her to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. now!". Rex, suddenly realizing the situation, reverted back and ran over to Mallory. "You ok?" Rex asked, sounding concerned about his best friend.

"Yeah, just worn out," Mallory said as she smiled wearily, "My legs are kinda killing me though. After all that running from Fusion Buttercup made me tired." Mallory took a deep breath of air as she suddenly gasped, feeling herself being lifted bridal style by Rex. "R-Rex what are you doing!"

"Just helping a damsel in distress from a sticky situation. Besides, don't wanna lose your other arm now, do ya?" Rex said, counter arguing with Mallory as he ran. Mallory smiled up at her friend as she laughed, "Good point." The Powerpuff Girls fought off against Fusion Buttercup as Ben quickly turned into Big Chill, even though he wanted to become Cannon bolt. Mallory could hear Big Chills voice say quite loudly, "Ssstupid watch!". Big Chill quickly flew over Fusion Buttercup, shooting her with a shot of freeze breath as the Powerpuff Girls flew out of Big Chills way. By the time Big Chill finished, Fusion Buttercup was incased in a huge block of ice. Big Chill and the Powerpuff Girls flew back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as Rex activated his boogie pack and flew both him and Mallory up to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., turning on his communicator. "Agent Six, mission accomplished. We' re heading back with our newly retrieved leader back safe and sound." Rex said in his communicator.

"Good work Rex. See you back here." Agent Six said as he gave the signal to Doctor Holiday that they were all safe. Mallory sat in her seat as she smiled wearily, looking at everyone that helped. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all gave Mallory a huge hug and they all talked about normal girl things. After, Mallory thanked all the KND and promised them that she'd make them cookies as soon as she was rested which they all agreed happily. Finally after, Mallory walked over and sat between Ben and Rex as she put an arm around each of their shoulders and pulled them slightly down.

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Mallory said smiling as she gave both of them a peck on the cheek, making Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup giggle while the KND yelled disgusted noises as Mallory laughed, looking to see that both Ben and Rex were red in the face. "Today's been one heck of a day."

*And there is going to be a lot more fun! I really love the game so I decided, why not make a story on it with my OC. I have to say that in the beginning, I thought that this chapter was going to be short but it isn't! I also don't know who Mallory will end up with, Ben or Rex? I'll probably do a poll later in the story to see what may happen! Hope that if anyone reads this, please review!*


	3. The Incident Pt2

*Hi everyone that reads my story! I would just like to say that I will continue this story, but probably only on weekends because of school. Now on to the story!*

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. had landed next to Dex Labs, as Dr. Holiday ran towards Mallory and literally dragged her and the Powerpuff Girls to the Hospital Wing of the lab. The KND, Rex, and Ben all watched as they looked at each other, all having the same idea, and followed them toward the Hospital Wing. Mallory grunted as her right arm was being jerked everywhere as she looked up at Holiday, "Doc, not to be rude or anything, but could you lighten up on the pulling and dragging, it kinda hurts." Holiday looked back at Mallory as she kept running toward the Hospital, with the Powerpuff Girls close behind them.

"Mallory, your nanites are on a very low and cautious level. The faster we get your arm fixed, the better chance we have of getting some of your nanites back." Mallory looked back at Holiday confused until she suddenly had a realization.

"Wait, your telling me that Fusion Buttercup actually took most of my nanites, from my body?" Mallory yelled, frightened that a Fusion could actually break her apart from the inside.

"Exactly. I don't know how she did it, but Dexter, Agent Six, and I all hypothesize that the other Fusions can do the same, so we're suggesting that you don't fight or go out into battle for awhile." Doctor Holiday ordered as they now entered the Hospital Wing. Dexter's robots and Providence agents were swarming the Hospital Wing as Doctor Holiday sent Mallory and the Powerpuff Girls into a hospital room while she got the tools, wires, and the spare mechanical arm made specifically for Mallory. "Now, I need you to take off your jacket and your tang top." Mallory stared at Holiday as she gave her an "not okay" look.

"B-but, they're in here." Mallory said meekly as she pointed to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Holiday looked at Mallory with a very serious and stern look as she lowered her voice, "..Now." Mallory shrank as she started to take off her jacket and tang top, not wanting to make Holiday angry. Mallory now stood in front of Holiday, red in the face as she covered her chest shyly. "H-how long is this gonna take?"

"Only a few minutes. Bubbles, I need you to help me with keeping Mallory calm. Blossom and Buttercup, I'll need you to hold Mallory down, this is going to give her a lot of pain, and I don't want her squirming." Holiday got her spare arm ready as Mallory laid down on the medical table. Bubbles came towards Mallory as she but a white sheet over her body, making sure that nothing that needed to be seen was shown, as Mallory was shaking in fear.

"H-Holiday, I don't think I can do this…" Mallory stammered as she gave Holiday a scared look. Holiday gave Mallory a reassuring smile as she put a hand on her bare shoulder, "It's alright. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and myself are all here to give our support." Suddenly the door opened to show the KND, Ben, and Rex all breathing heavily, as they stared at the scene before them.

"What are you all doing here?" Holiday asked, generally surprised and curious.

"We're here to give our friend support!" Number 1 exclaimed as the rest of the KND exclaimed their reasons as well. Ben and Rex gave Holiday a determined looks at Holiday, "We're not leaving Holiday." Holiday looked at all of them, not knowing what to do until she finally sighed, giving in.

"Fine, you all can stay in here. But you have to stay quiet, let me work, and to stand over there." Holiday said as she pointed to a corner on the other side of the room. All of them nodded as the walked to the side of the room, some sitting on the ground, while some stood. Holiday watched them as she turned back to Mallory as Bubbles put a wet cloth over her eyes.

"Ready Mallory?" Holiday asked as she put the correct wires in the correct places in Mallory's arm slot. Mallory nodded as her mouth quivered, not ready to face the enduring pain that was yet to come. "…Yeah." Holiday nodded as got her new arm in place, "Blossom, Buttercup, hold her down!" Buttercup and Blossom held her body down tightly as Holiday breathed in harshly. "One.." Doctor Holiday counted as she held the piece of machine in place, "Two…". Mallory swallowed as she shut her eyes tightly, ready to get the pain over with, "Three!" and with that final count, Holiday pushed the piece of machinery into Mallory's arm slot, securing the arm but giving Mallory extreme pain with her nanites and body reconnecting with the circuitry. Mallory's eyes suddenly shot open behind the cloth as she screamed bloody murder, making everyone stand up in shock and surprise. Mallory squirmed and yelled at the top of her lungs as her nanites started to reject the new machinery that was connecting with her body, giving off a shock off electricity through her entire system. Holiday watched as she held Mallory's arm in place, until she heard Mallory's heart monitor sky rocket. Rex suddenly ran over to Doctor Holiday as she kept holding Mallory's arm together.

"Doc, what's going on?" Rex exclaimed. Holiday looked at Rex seriously as she stood up fast, "Her heart rate is becoming critical, and fast! If I don't give her a quick supply of nanites, she's going to have an overload and her system will crash!" Holiday's body suddenly jolted as she suddenly had an idea. "That's it. Bubbles, I need you to get me a sterile syringe now!"

"Right!" Bubbles obeyed as she ran and got the syringe, giving it to Holiday. Holiday quickly took the syringe and grabbed Rex's arm, carefully putting the needle in one of his veins. Rex winced slightly as the needle came out, rubbing his arm confused.

"Doc, what are you doing? You don't actually think-" "Yes Rex, that's exactly what I thinking!" Holiday exclaimed as the door suddenly opened to reveal Agent Six.

"Six! I need you to get them all out of here right now!" Holiday exclaimed as Agent Six stared at the scene, then complying and sending all of the KND out. Now the only two left were Rex and Ben. Agent Six walked towards Rex, kicking him out of the room (just to be safe!) as he advanced towards Ben. Ben stood his ground as he and Agent Six stared at each other intently.

"I'm not leaving her! She needs us!" Ben exclaimed as he shouted at Six. Six suddenly grabbed Ben's forearm tightly, giving him a glare behind his dark sunglasses.

"The faster you get out of this room, the faster Doctor Holiday can save your friends life."

Ben suddenly realized what Six had said and stared down at the ground, bolting out of the room. Six stared at Mallory as she screamed and squirmed under Buttercup's grasp, walking out of the room but not before saying, "Good luck, kid."

* * *

It had been now over 30 minutes, and the only ones left were Rex and Ben. The KND had to go on another mission to investigate Fusion activity outside of Sector V, even though they wanted to stay to see their friend. Ben and Rex sat in the waiting area, eager to find out about their best friend.

"You think she'll be alright?" Ben asked quietly, still disturbed about the events that occurred in the hospital room. Rex stared at his friend as he stood up and walked a few feet away from him, "She's perfectly fine. I don't know how, but I just have this feeling that she made through it." Rex said as he walked, sitting in a chair across from Ben.

"I remember when we first met each other at Providence, it was the weirdest thing. She was totally outgoing and just introduced herself when I walked through the door. At first I just thought that she was a little weird, but now she's one of my best friends." Rex stopped as he suddenly got up, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration, trying to figure out the right words to describe what he was feeling. He put his arms on the wall and leaned his head against it, thinking about everything that had happened, as he sighed, "When I saw her like that in the hospital room, I-It made me feel weak, like there was nothing I could do to help her." Ben stayed on the couch as he looked at Rex, intently thinking about everything that he had said. He got up and put a hand on Rex' shoulder, giving his friend a smile.

"It's alright, I know exactly how you feel. When I saw Mallory like that I just thought I had to stay in there, for her sake. But then I remembered, this is Mallory were talking about. She can get through this, and will be there right beside her, no matter what." Ben said sincerely as Rex stared back at him, giving Ben a grateful smile as they high fived. The two suddenly turned around to see Gwen, Kevin, Agent Six, and Bobo in the hallway heading strait towards them.

"Your still here." Agent Six said, not completely saying if it was question, but more of a statement.

"Jeeze, you two must have it pretty bad for her if your willing to stay in here for half an hour." Bobo said sarcastically as Kevin laughed while Gwen stared at Kevin disapprovingly with Six staring with a raised brow.

"Wait, you got the wrong idea!" Ben said suddenly.

"Yeah, we're just best friends with her! It's not like we "like-like" her or anything!" Rex said hysterically as he yelled at Bobo.

"Aww look, the two little boys are shy! Don't worry lover boys, we won't tell anyone, we swear!" Kevin exclaimed as he put both Ben and Rex in a headlock, giving the two teenage boys a rough time.

"Kevin stop it! If they say they don't like Mallory that way then they don't! You guys don't like her that way, do you?"

"Gwen!" the two boys yelled our annoyed as Kevin kept pushing them around, until they heard someone clear their throat. They all looked to the side to see Doctor Holiday staring at the scene before her with a raised eyebrow, just like Six.

"She's stable now. You guys can go see her now." Holiday said as she smiled at Ben and Rex as they all walked towards Mallory's room. When they all went into Mallory's room, they saw Mallory sitting upright in her bed comfortably with a book in her hands, reading on how she could improve her mechanical abilities. When she heard them all come in, she set the book down to reveal she was wearing red framed glasses.

"Mallory, I didn't know you wore glasses." Ben said curiously as Mallory pushed her glasses up.

"You guys never asked. Besides, I only use them for when I'm reading or working on my mechanics and such." Mallory said simply as she closed her book and set it on the side table, as she took off her glasses.

"So uh, your sure your ok?" Rex asked as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Mallory suddenly smiled as she laughed a little, making Rex and Ben get a strange happy sensation, "Yes, I'm sure I'm ok. I'm just a little sore for now, but I'll get better once I have had something to eat and a goodnights rest."

"Hey Mallory, guess what I heard about Ben and Rex!" Kevin said to Mallory, taunting the two teenagers as they completely panicked. Mallory looked at Kevin intrigued, until Gwen grabbed Kevin by the ear as she dragged him outside along with Ben and Rex.

"Mallory will be right back. Will go get you some food so your not starving." Gwen said hastily as she dragged then three boys away from the room with Mallory just staring at the door confused.

"Nice to know your ok kid. But I gotta poker game to win!" Bobo exclaimed as he bolted out of the room. Mallory smiled as she laid on her bed comfortably.

"Mallory, Six and I will be on the upper floor. If you need us, just press this button on the side wall." Holiday explained as she pointed to a red button next to the side table. Mallory nodded as she muttered a thanks to the both of them, leaving her all alone with just her and her thoughts.

* * *

Six and Holiday briskly walked out of the room, heading towards the upper level until Holiday stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Six intently.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Holiday asked, looking at the back of Six as he stopped a few feet away from her.

"No, I didn't-" "Why not! Your going to have to tell her eventually. I mean don't you think it's pretty important to tell her this kind of information, especially if it's regarding her safety!" Holiday exclaimed as she walked over to Six.

"I couldn't just tell her then, right after she was recovering. It would have made her completely worried about her and everyone else's safety." Holiday stared at Six for moments until she started to speak again.

"But Six, it's concerning her life. Don't you think that it's odd that the Fusion copies are going after her, but not Rex or anyone else? She's in danger, and eventually they're going to try to kidnap her unless we tell her and prevent it from happening," Holiday exclaimed as she got up to Six's level, "By the time Rex, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get back, your going to tell them and Mallory of the situation, or so help me." And with those final words, Holiday walked off towards the upper levels, leaving Six standing in the hallway, thinking about his situation.

*Wow, Doctor Holiday was pretty upset with Six huh? Well it is regarding someone's safety, especially if its someone they know, and it just so happens to be Mallory! But yeah, 2nd part of the chapter is finished! I am so glad I got this done cause I got some great new ideas for the next chapter! Oh by the way, did any of you like the way I made Kevin make fun of Ben and Rex? Yeah, I just had to put it in there when I thought of it! But wow, I'm eventually going to have to figure out who Mallory will be with! If any of you have any idea who should be with Mallory, please say in your reviews and why! Remember I'll be reading the reviews, so don't be shy to why whoever you choose should be with Mallory! Please REVIEW! Also it is 10:33 P.M.!


	4. Sweet Sorrow and Misfortune

It had now been a week since the incident with Fusion Buttercup and so far, nothing else has happened. Mallory was now fixed up and healthy again thanks to Doctor Holiday's quick thinking and Rex's unexpected donation of stable nanites. She, Ben, and Rex were now currently playing videogames in their own game room. Mallory was currently having the time of her life while Ben and Rex….not so much. Since it was Mallory's first time playing videogames, Rex and Ben thought that they could easily beat her, however when it was about an hour later she had currently won every single round. Rex stared at his friend in disbelief as Ben huffed slightly, "How could you beat us 20 times in a row, without even learning how to use the basic controls?" Mallory stared at him with a smile on her face and smiled, "That my friend is called pure skill." Actually, since Mallory herself was part machine, she was able to insert part of her power into the controller and find every cheat code and combo there was in the game, even the ones Rex and Ben didn't know. Yes, Mallory basically cheated, our heroine and protagonist ladies and gentlemen! But the two boys deserved it after they decided to eat the last of **her** cake without even asking her, and boy did Mallory feel accomplished. Suddenly, the lab intercom turned on as the robotic voice of Computress could be heard, "Mallory Akizuki, you are to be in the training arena for your vocal test, requested by Doctor Holiday." Mallory slightly sunk as she put down the controller, dusting her clothes off in the process.

"Guess I'll see you guys later then." Mallory said as she looked at her friends with a smile.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be over there in a little bit. So don't start without us," Ben said as he opened a soda to drink, but not before Rex snatched it away from him, drinking it all in 5 seconds, "Hey!"

"Okay then. I'll see you guys then." Mallory laughed as she saw her two friends childishly fight over the last soda. Although Mallory looked happy on the outside, on the inside she was slightly afraid or her life. Ever since Agent Six told her about the Fusions coming after her, it's been none stop nightmares and late nights awake.

**

* * *

**

"Mallory, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's regarding your safety." Agent Six said as Mallory, Rex, Ben, Kevin and Gwen stared at him

"What do you mean regarding my safety? I'm just fine, all I did was have a encounter with Fusion Buttercup-"

"It's more serious then you think!" Six shouted as Mallory jumped. She didn't like it when Six yelled at her as a kid, and she still didn't like it.

"Don't yell at her, she's been through a lot already!" yelled Gwen as she took a step forward only to be stopped by Kevin.

"This doesn't concern any of you except her! According to Dexter, all of the Fusions are after her and we don't know why! She needs to learn that this war isn't a game, people die and it's our job to stop it! If she can't learn to carry her own weight and look out for herself-" Six was then cut off as he was punched in the jaw knocking him down to the ground. Everyone gasped, including Mallory who now had tears in her eyes, seeing the scene before her. Agent Six wiped the blood from his mouth to see Ben with a look of pure anger. Mallory looked at the scene before her, suddenly feeling shame wash over her.

* * *

Mallory sighed sadly as she entered the training area, slowly. When she got in, she saw Doctor Holiday, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Princess Bubblegum.

"What are you all doing here?" Mallory asked as she stared at her friends curiously.

"We all wanted to hear you sing! I'd like to see if I can get your singing played in the Candy Kingdom during are slumber parties!" Princess Bubblegum said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Ok, if that's what you want." Mallory said as she got upon the stage in the middle of the training room. Mallory took a deep breath as the music began to play until she heard running. When she looked, she saw Ben and Rex panting for air, exhausted from running.

"What takes you guys so long just to get here?" Mallory asked. The two boys stared at her as they got up, "Oh you know, the usual guy quarrel." Mallory shrugged taking a breath, as the music started.

1.. 2..1,2,3.. yeah!

Tsuyogatte bakka de nankaSonshiteru kigasuru datte sou janIenai you na koto ga shitai noAnna koto to kaYada… donna koto?

Otokotte baka bakkaneHen na koto ima kangaeta deshouKimitte uso ga tsukenai taipu(type)Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?Joujou shakuryou no yochi nashiMaru de ohanashi ni naranai wa

Soudai na roman kataru mae niGenjou bunseki de kiteruAa! Kimitte donkan

Ne

Chanto kocchi muite BabyNO nante iwasenai waHonki modo(mode) nan dakaraOmowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru deKimi wo toriko ni suru noKyou koso shoubu nan desu!

Come On, Baby!

Ijihatte bakka de nankaShoujiki ni narenai shouganai janUshiro kara gyutte shite hoshii noNante ne ehehe…..tte chotto matte!

Aserasenai de mattaku

Sou iu no tte motto muudo(mood) to ka aru deshouKonna kimochi ni saseta oiteHotto kareru nante yurusanaiMou! Sekinintotte?

Ne

Chotto kocchi muite BabyNO nante iwasenai waSono kinisaserun dakaraOmowazu ogamitaku naru you na omi ashi deKimi wo toriko ni suru noDeredere shinai de yo

Kotoba ja tsutawan naiOokina ookina haato maaku(heart mark)Doushiyou mune ga kyun to shiteNani mo kangaeran naiUu kimitte yatsu wa

Ne

Motto kocchi muite BabyNando mo iwasenai deWatashi mou shiranain dakaraOmowazu kamacchaitaku naru youna no moIi ka naEtto ima no wa nashi nashiNani yo mou monku anno.**(1)**

The music stopped as Mallory closed her eyes softly, relaxing her body. When she looked, everyone was staring at her in awe, except for Doctor Holiday and Rex of course.

"That was amazing Mallory! You should sing forever!" Bubbles exclaimed as Mallory tilted her head slightly.

"…..Forever." She said quietly as she thought to herself. She jumped off the stage as she asked Holiday a question.

"Yes, you can go out for a walk. Just make sure you haves your communicator with you." Mallory smiled slightly as she said good-bye to everyone.

**

* * *

**

Mallory was now walking in the midst of night in a beautiful gown. She had made it and decided that tonight was the perfect night to wear it.**(2) **

"To think that this the only place that isn't infected." Mallory said to herself as she walked up to an abandoned stage, it's cracked marble stage and ripped satin curtains slightly destroyed as they shone from the full moon's light. Mallory walked up onto the stage as she stared at the moon, contemplating about what she should do.

"I wonder….what if I fell asleep and never woke up, would anyone miss me? Or would I just be forgotten, never to be yelled at or ridiculed by others?" Silent tears fell as she kept staring at the moon, it's light and beauty drawing her in, until she heard a noise. Mallory looked behind her to see none other then Rex.

"Uhhh…Sorry I snuck up on you. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Rex said apologizing as Mallory smiled.

"It's ok. You want' a stand here with me?" She asked as Rex nodded walking up next to her on the cracked marble stage, staring at the moon. Mallory stared at the moons beauty as she suddenly felt a warmth around her. She turned to see that Rex had her arms around her in comforting embrace, keeping her from moving. She stood there as she returned the gesture, putting her arms around her friend in a hug. They stayed like that for almost 5 minutes, the moon being covered slightly with dark gray clouds, making the scenery ominous and dark.

"I love you.."

Ok, that was something that she certainly wasn't expecting. But to suddenly blurt something out like that….it wasn't like Rex. Mallory was still in the embrace, thinking of anyway this could be a trick, finally deciding to check his pulse to see if he was lying, to find any type of answer to this sudden action. She gasped suddenly, her eyes wide with fear for her life as her body shook, terrified. Rex had no pulse, absolutely no signs of life inside is body what so ever.**(3) **The area suddenly went dark as the moon's light was shrouded by the dark eerie clouds that covered the night sky, making her situation all the more deadly.

"What is this? What am I going to do?" Mallory asked herself quietly, scared for what might happen to her if she makes one false move.

"Something wrong?" Mallory jumped, hearing Rex's voice (or whoever this person was). Mallory swallowed, taking in a deep breath, her voice slightly cracking from fear.

"Your not Rex. I don't know who you are, but your not him."

Suddenly, shots of lightning could be seen over them as thunder roared around them, making Mallory even more terrified, as rain started to pour around her. With enough courage, she lifted her head up slowly to look into Rex's eyes, to see that his regular black eyes were being consumed and shrouded in red. Mallory stared in his eyes for minutes before it finally snapped inside her head. This was Fusion Rex she had been talking with, and more importantly, he had her right where he wanted her. Mallory suddenly pushed against Fusion Rex's chest, trying to get away.

"Help! Someone help!" she yelled as rain fell on her, drenching her dress as she tried to get away from this imposter. She froze when she heard Fusion Rex's laughter, making her get chills down her spine.

"No one's going to hear you, not in this weather," Fusion Rex roughly pushed Mallory to the stages cracked marble wall, keeping her in place from escaping, "By the way, I don't love you, but I love what your wearing. It's absolutely alluring to me, even intoxicating to my senses." Fusion Rex slightly lifted her skirt, rubbing her thigh gently as Mallory kept trying to push away from him, waiting for one of her friends to suddenly come and help her.**(4) **

"Le go of me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Mallory screamed as she struggled against his weight, seeing now that it was no use.

"Too bad, your just gonna have to deal with me." Fusion Rex said as he took out a small glass vial with a clear liquid inside it. Mallory stared at it frightened, "W-What is that stuff?"

"Just something to calm you down. Now hold still!" Fusion Rex opened the vial as he took Mallory's chin forcefully, trying to make her drink the liquid. Seeing there was no use in forcing her to drink it, he took matters into his own hands.

"Fine you want the hard way, you'll get the hard way." He then took the vial and poured it into his mouth, however not swallowing any of the liquid. He pushed himself against her as he grabbed her chin one more, forcefully kissing her as the sweet but deadly liquid went down her throat. He broke off the kiss, as Mallory dropped to the ground coughing from lack of air and the liquid that was forced inside her.

"What'd you make me drink?" Mallory yelled as she held her throat.

"Just something to make you drowsy for about 4 hours. To think that Death Master wanted me to kidnap you, but I have to say I'm glad I am." Mallory's vision suddenly started to blur as she tried to lift herself up, only to find that she didn't have enough strength and fell back down, small beads of sweat came down her head as the rain fell on her face. Fusion Rex bent down on his knees as he lifted Mallory's head towards his, "Can't get up, huh? Well have fun as you fall into darkness." He, once again, captured her lips once again as Mallory had one last question on her mind, "Who is Death Master?"

**

* * *

**Fusion Rex broke the kiss, seeing the girl was in a forced sleep, and kneeled suddenly to a mysterious figure. The figure emerged to be the so called Death Master.**(5)**

"Death Master, I captured the girl like you ordered." Fusion Rex said obediently as he stared into the cold eyes of his master.

"Very good. I must say though, you put quite a performance. Be sure to remind me to get more of Cantarella while I'm out." Death Master said as Fusion Rex suddenly turned to the side. "What is it?"

"I sense someone's presence. Should I find and destroy them?" Death Master suddenly smirked, showing her white fangs deviously.

"No. Let them contact Earth's heroes before you do anything. I want to be sure they what happened to one of their little friends," Fusion Rex nodded as he picked up Mallory's limp body bridal style as he was about to fly off, "One more thing. Make sure no one harms her in the slightest, or there will be hell to pay." Fusion Rex nodded once again as he flew off to the Fusions hideout. Death Master gave another sinister smile, showing her fangs once more as she walked towards Dex Labs, "And so it begins…"

***In the clearing, Behind buildings***

Behind a few buildings was a teenage girl, no older then 16, with 3 wolves by her side.

"Seems there something going on. Might as well go tell the heroes that one of their own just got taken." The mysterious girl said as she and her 3 wolves followed her towards Dex Labs.

*Yes! I am done with this chapter, Yeah!

(1): That song is called Kocchi Muite Baby by Hatsune Miku!

(2): The dress that I said Mallory wears is the vintage dress from Project Diva 2nd!

(3): In my opinion, Fusion Copies look human, like with skin color and everything, but they don't have any pulses or organs. So they are basically living corpses except they look like the heroes of cartoon network.

(4): That, by far, was the creepiest thing I ever had to type. I mean not creep, just a little embarrassing. I had to try to stop myself from typing it too.

(5): Death Master is from the Black Rock Shooter anime! Find a picture of her! name is still death Master.

I would just like to say that I love anyone who reads and reviews my stories! Also thank you to Zshizshi in Dreamland for letting me use her character at the end of the story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and also review to me what you think may be good for the story. See ya!*


	5. Memo 1

*Hello everyone that reads my story, **Finding Love in A Post-Apocalyptic World**! I just have to tell you that I am kinda in the middle of a writers block….and I need your help!

If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, ideas for characters, or just about the way I am writing, please tell me. Just don't be mean, I can't take mean people. Please, send in your ideas by message please!*


	6. Crossed Paths

*Hi everyone! Thanks to AnimeGirl 144 and Zshizshi in Dreamland, I have no more writers block! Now on to the next chapter, Crossed Paths!*

Death Master, a cold blooded killer who had devastated lives and killed many people, had decided to "surprise" the Cartoon Network heroes by walking all the way to their base and attacking, obliterating part of the building and disappearing without a trace. She, now having finished what she had intended to do, was heading back to Fuse's Lair where she would have a small chat with her sworn enemy.

"God, those pathetic heroes weren't even a challenge. Probably because they never even knew I existed." Death Master said with an evil smirk as she walked up to the entrance, the doors melding open as she walked in. Fuse's lair was suitable, on the outside it looked like a worn down mansion that needed much repair and would collapse on the spot but on the inside, it looked as magnificent as it once did back many years ago. A long staircase went up the house to each floor of rooms where Fusions would stay and live until they had to do some sort of mission or something but in the end, they were always doing something. Death Master was about to finally get a break and go up to her room, when a Fuse guard blocked her way to the staircase.

"State your identification or be killed!" yelled the guard as he pointed his spear at the girl, obviously new because Death had never seen him before. Death Master calmly put her hand on the spear, using her powers to obliterate the weapon from the inside, making it break into pieces as the guard was thrown back into the staircase, shaking in fear.

"Do you know who I am?" Death Master asked in a deathly quiet tone as she advanced towards the Fuse guard, unaware that she was being watched by a Fusion copy.

"N-nn-no, I don't. W-who are you!" yelled the guard completely frightened as he tried to back away from the menacing girl, not being able due to the staircase. Her eyes glowed a bright green color as the guard, so frightened for his oh-so replaceable life, ran away from the girl, not even turning back to look. Death Master turned slightly to see the poor Fuse running away as she summoned her scythe with an intent to kill. Before the Fuse could look back once again, Death Master released a deadly energy that flew fast towards the Fuse. The guard ran as fast as he could but in the end, it sliced him clean in half, turning him into mere nothingness as a small badge from the Fuse dropped to the ground, making a small ringing noise as it fell. Death Master walked towards the spot where the Fuse was killed and stood there, frowning as she stared at the badge.

"I am Death Master, the daughter of Lord Fuse and you my misinformed friend, should learn respect your higher class." With that last statement, she went up the stair case to see Fuse Julie running to her father's throne room. "She's probably going to tell on me or something." Death Master hid herself as she saw Fuse Julie run, keeping a watchful eye on her as she turned a corner strait to her fathers room. With enough concentration, Death Master teleported to her fathers throne room, leaning against the door to hear what the two were talking about.

"….and she killed the guard! Lord Fuse, we must act out her punishment or else she'll go on a rampage!" Fuse Julie yelled as Death Master rolled her eyes. Lord Fuse stared down Fuse Julie as his black spiked hair stayed in place, his arms resting on the handles of the chair.

"Silence!," yelled Lord Fuse as he forced his hand on the thrones arm rest, making a loud noise echo through the room, "I will NOT you have disrespect my daughter in front of me, is that clear?"

"Y-yes sir." Fuse Julie mumbled as she looked down in shame. Lord Fuse composed himself once more as he took in a deep sigh, closing his eyes momentarily.

"Rex, come forth won't you." A minute later, Fuse Rex came into the room with a smirk on his face as he kneeled toward Lord Fuse.

"You summoned me, Lord Fuse?" Fuse Rex asked as he stood once again. Lord Fuse smirked, showing his white fangs from his mouth as he laughed.

"Yes. I would like to know the full extent and progress of the mission my daughter sent you on." Lord Fuse asked amusingly, eager to know any sort of detail. Fuse Rex couldn't help but smile evilly as he stood before his leader.

"I went towards the heroes' base to find Mallory Akizuki, the intended target outside alone. I simply followed Death's orders and said I was the Rex she knew, and the rest was all my doing." Lord Fuse laughed evilly, clapping his hands in blissful happiness for the grand news that he was told.

"Excellent Rex, you are as wicked and devious as I had hoped you to be. What did you do with the girls' body, I may ask?" Lord Fuse asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I simply put her in Death Masters room…" Wait, did Fuse Rex just say in **her **room? No, no way was that little useless, innocent, good-for-nothing goody two shoes gonna be on her bed, let alone in her room. Death Master rapidly transported to her room to see Fusion Ben walking down the hall, stopping as he was soon followed by Fusion Rex, who had also teleported once hearing Death Master.

"You! Why did you put her in **my **room? My room is off-limits to outsiders, especially her!" Death Master yelled at her idiotic friend loudly, hurting Fuse Bens' ears in the process.

"What? It was the only thing I could think of after she collapsed into my arms. Besides, where else could I have put her?"

"Your room! Now I have to touch her to get her of my bed!" Death Master groaned as she opened the door to her room, with Rex and Ben following her. The light was turned on as the three walked into the girls room, looking around the room until they found Mallory, still lying on the bed where Rex had left her. Samantha walked over and stared down at the girl intently. She looked so innocent and content as she slept, it sickened Death Master with a passion. With a thrust, Death Master rashly pushed Mallory off her bed, her body crashing to the floor with a thud, as Rex and Ben walked farther into the room, kneeling towards Mallory's body.

"She looks like a princess under a spell, waiting for her friends to come rescue her." Fusion Ben laughed as Death Master sat in her bed.

"Well she's a pretty pathetic princess. The cantarella only has about 10 minutes left so we should bind her." Rex said cautiously as Death Master agreed, using her dark powers to make black chains come out of the wall and grab Mallory by the arms and ankles, suddenly thrusting her to the wall and keeping her there. "She'll be awake any minute."

* * *

Agents ran all over the building, scrambling to get part of the building fixed as fire blocked part of their path. It was soon put out with the help of Dex's robots. All the group leaders were now currently in the War Room, discussing the event that had just occurred.

"Who was that girl?" yelled Holiday as she slammed her hands on the table.

"We don't know Holiday, but I can certainly say that she is working for Fuse. But now, we have to do everything in our power to stop them." Dexter said as he clenched his fist tightly, furious about the events that had just transpired. Everyone was silent as they all looked down, saddened by the event that they were told by the young girl that attacked them. Ben and Rex sat together, both looking down at something as they mourned, a scratched up bloody necklace in the shape of a lock with six heart crystals in them. It was Mallory's 13th birthday present, courtesy of Rex and Ben, her best friends. Suddenly the War Room's doors opened to see a young girl with three wolves by her side, catching their breath as the young girl breathed in as well. Everyone looked at the young girl, especially Rex, in surprise.

"What do you want Cho! I thought you were working for Van Kleiss!" Rex exclaimed Rex, mad at the girl that suddenly turned on him after all he did for her. Cho's wolves growled at Rex menacingly until Cho signaled them to stand down, petting them on the head.

"I walked away from all that, but that's not why I came over here. Your friend was kidnapped a strange girl and the Fusion you." Cho said informing them as she pointed to Rex about the Fuse copy. Everyone kept staring down at the ground depressingly as Cho stared at everyone confused. "What's with all of you? Aren't you going to save your friend?"

"We can't." Bubbles said deathly quiet. Cho stared at the girl, why couldn't they? It would be pretty easy for them.

"Why not? If it's because you guys don't know where she is…" Cho was suddenly quieted by a loud noise. Everyone looked to see Ben glaring down at the table, his hands gripping the table hard as his knuckles turned white while his teeth clenched together. Ben turned towards Cho, walking towards her.

"You want to know why we can't go save our friend, It's because they killed her," Ben yelled angry as his voice cracked, a few tears falling as he closed his eyes, "They killed her off like she wasn't even a real person! It's all our faults and we couldn't help her!" Bubbles cried, as well as Blossom and Buttercup not being able to take the news again. Zak cried silently with Fiskerton, their parents watching as the mourned the news as well. But Cho didn't get it, what had happened when she went after the mysterious girl?


	7. The Explanation and the Rescue Team

*I am sooooooo sorry! I haven't replied or told anything about my Fusion Fall story in so long, you all should be allowed to punish me…..just not in the creepy stalker way, no bondage please! OK…getting way off topic, anyway this chapter is going to have Rex, Ben, and a few other characters make a rescue team to go save Mallory after they find out that she is alive. Meanwhile, Something terrible happens to Mallory and finds out a horrible truth when she meets another threat. Can she get out of the Fusion's hideout or will she truly die? Find out in this chapter!

FAIR WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIT OF HARSH LANGUAGE! READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!*

*STORY START!*

"Hey, wake up!" A feminine voice forced harshly as the young girl's body was still unconscious. The voice kept getting louder as the black fog Mallory's mind started to fade, her vision becoming clearer as she started to open her eyes to a dim light. "I told you to…wake….up!" The voice yelled louder in her ear as Mallory's eyes suddenly snapped open, a startled gasp of air coming into her lungs as her eyes were wide with confusion. "Finally, your awake. You know Mallory, it's pretty rude to keep people waiting. I swear, those "heroes" must not be teaching proper manners." Mallory's vision became clearer as she could see three figures in the room, two male and one female. Mallory finally looked strait in front of her as her eyes went wide, her body jolting from surprise and shock as she tried to back away from the cold stare she was being given by the mysterious girl known as Death Master.

"Who are you and why'd your lackey have to bring me here in the first place?" Mallory exclaimed as she shifted in Fuse Rex's direction who gave off a growl of anger from being called a "lackey"; he was way better then that. Death Master laughed humorously as she walked towards Mallory slowly, the clicking of her boots heels loud as the clicked against the floor.

"First of all, he isn't a "lackey"; he's one of my best friends as is Fusion Ben. I also hear that you are friends with Rex and Ben as well, weird how coincidences happen like that. Second, I am the ruler and creator of all Fusions, Death Master."

"I don't care if your name is Death Master or whatever, just take me back to my friends!" Mallory yelled angered as she pulled her body against the chains, the metal only gripping harder against her skin.

"I'm sorry but I am afraid I can't do that. While you were knocked out, I decided to go and pay your little friends a visit."

* * *

Death Master had now reached Dex Labs as red sirens could be heard blaring from the outside of the base. Death Master only laughed as she could see soldiers of Providence and robots line the entrance of the base, blocking it from her path as they all advanced towards her. With her claws sharpened, she began to slash and claw at any of the robots or guards that dare got in her way, leaving the entire battlefield in fire and bloody heaps of what used to be bodies. Death Master laughed evilly to herself as she saw the "cavalry" arrive; the "cavalry" consisting of the Cartoon Network Heroes.

"Finally, I was wondering what a person would have to do to get your attention! Now if you all don't mind, I need to go talk to someone that's in that building." Death Master casually said as the heroes kept their ground.

"Where's are friend?" exclaimed Zak exclaimed as he took out his Claw, his eyes glowing as his powers were running on a rampage within his body. The other heroes exclaimed the same thing, demanding to know where their friend and fellow leader had gone that night. Death Master scratched the back of her head as if she was bored, listening to the pathetic cries of the heroes.

"Now when you say your friend, you'll have to be a bit more specific! I've killed so many people that any of them could have been one of your friends." Death Master could clearly see that the so called heroes were losing their patience; that was her goal and she was gonna finish it. "Now if your talking about that girl with the long brown hair then you just missed her. She was giving me so much lip about how I should be staying inside at night or Fusions may get me, that she didn't even realize that I was a Fusion myself. The only way I made her stop talking was killing her and boy, did that take me awhile." The groups' eyes widened as they heard what Death Master had said; Annoying her about the Fusions was so idiotic that she had to just go and kill her…..and she was even bragging about it.

"No…no, that's not true! Mallory is alive and your just telling us all of this to mess with our heads!" Finn exclaimed as he shook his fist in anger. Death Master just looked at the group of heroes; they were going to need a lot more convincing in order to truly deal with them.

"You don't believe me; well I can't blame you, you've all just learned about me. Well heroes, here's your proof!" Death Master exclaimed manically as she pulled out something from her dress pocket. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they saw what Death Master had taken from her pocket, Mallory's gold sealed locket with six crystal heart shaped diamonds covered in fresh blood. Bubbles looked away as she held onto the Professor's lab coat as she cried, Blossom and Buttercup clenching their fists in anger and anguish. Everyone's hearts were now breaking; they had all now just lost a brave comrade and a great friend. "Now that you have your proof, who wants a shot at me?" An enraged scream was heard from the heroes, everyone turning to see Ben using his Ultimatrix to change into Swampfire as he ran at Death Master with burning fireballs coming right at her. Death smiled as she blocked the fireballs with ease, quickly summoning her scythe as she threw slices of Fuse energy towards the base, already a quarter of it in shambles and flames. The others heroes soon followed suit as they all charged at Death Master with rage in their hearts. However Death Master was too powerful for them and had easily won the fight, disappearing into the night as Mallory's bloody necklace lied on the ground.

* * *

"Y-You told all of my friends I was dead; how could you!" Mallory exclaimed as small tears were forming as she struggled against the chains once again, Death Master watching amused from the girls actions.

"It's all their faults for not letting me go into the base. I had to talk to someone in their and they blocked my path. Besides, you're the real reason that I'm doing all of this, so you better not try to run or there will be hell to pay." Death Master said darkly as she walked out of the room, quickly whispering something to Fusion Rex and Fusion Ben as they both nodded, closing the door as they both stayed in the room to keep an eye on Mallory.

* * *

Holiday, Gwen and the Professor were back at the crime scene where Mallory had disappeared; the abandoned stage. They wanted the Powerpuff Girls, Rex, Ben and Kevin all to be there to help them but discarded the idea, they were all too depressed to help conduct the search. The Professor was currently taking notes on any sign of a struggle or fight as Holiday was taking samples and analyzing them. Gwen came back from looking around the area to see that the two adults were still at it.

"I haven't found anything. The Fusions have this weird ability to block their signatures, and since they've been near Mallory I can't detect her." Gwen said sadly as Holiday walked over to Gwen.

"It's alright Gwen, you did an excellent job helping us. Why don't you go back to the Base, you look tired. Besides, the Professor and I can handle this ourselves." Gwen nodded as she used her powers to teleport herself back to Base as Holiday turned to the Professor.

"Professor, do you think Mallory's," Holiday took a breath as she looked at the scientist, "Well…alive? It's been three hours and we still haven't found any proof." The Professor stopped taking his notes as he looked at Holiday truthfully.

"I'm not entirely sure. Seeing her necklace with the blood, it shook me up a little. But I always remember this," The Professor said as he walked up to Holiday and put a hand gently on her shoulder, "We can't give up hope, not while we're waging this war."

Holiday smiled a she thanked The Professor, the two getting back to work. Holiday thought for a moment as she reached into her pocket, taking Mallory's bloody necklace out her lab coat. The only way she got it was to get it from Rex and when she meant "get" she meant telling him to force it over to her no matter how much he didn't like it. It had to be scanned sooner or later, and right then and there was as good as ever. She took a sample of the blood and started to analyze it, her patience thinning as the process took longer then necessary. When the scan was complete Holiday gasped in surprise, she checked the blood sample again to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't. Mallory was still alive, and she's still out there somewhere waiting for them. Holiday beamed as she ran over to the Professor with the sample's analysis.

"Professor, I took a sample of the blood on Mallory's necklace and there are key components from her DNA that are missing. The blood's fake and she's still alive! We have to get back to the Base and tell everyone so we can send a rescue team." Holiday exclaimed as the Professor got up holding a small bag with a clear vial in it.

"I've found something too. We can analyze it back at the Base with everyone else." The Professor and Holiday then rushed as fast as they could to the Base to inform everyone of the news.

* * *

"Your positive that Mallory's alright?" The voice of Drew Saturday echoed throughout the Main Computer Room. Holiday looked at Drew seriously as she brought up a scan of what the blood consisted of, the Cartoon Network Heroes looking at the diagram interest.

"This is the blood that was on Mallory's necklace. As you can see, it has all the normal components of a regular human being." Holiday explained to the heroes as she stopped the lecture there, confusing some of the leaders.

"I don't get it, it has the same stuff as a human, so what?" Zak asked confused, Fiskerton agreeing with Zak as he muttered nonsense to Holiday as well.

"That's the whole point Zak, it's a regular humans' blood. There should be wiring, circuitry, mutations, traces of nanite activity but there isn't; she's still alive and we have to find her before it's too late." Holiday said as everyone's faces showed surprise except for Six of course, his expression was still the same but showed a bit of surprise. Dexter quickly walked over to the computer and put up a surveillance of the Fuse's Base.

"Since we've confirmed that Mallory's alive, we have to get her back before she's gone for good. Six, I want you to hire up a team that you can rely on to get into the Fuse's Base and get her out."

"Right. Ben, Rex, Kevin, and Saturdays all come with me." Six said simply as they all followed him towards the Hanger Bay where they would set off towards Fuse.

* * *

"What do you think we should do with her?" "Don't know, maybe we should just torture her to get some fun out of it." "Nah, too easy. Maybe we should just make fend for herself against strong Fuse." The banter between Fuse Rex and Ben was endless, Mallory in the background listening to the whole thing.

"Ummm, yeah I can kinda hear everything your saying." Mallory said annoyed as the two copies turned to look at her.

"So," Fuse Rex started, "Why should we care if you listen or not. Either way your going to meet your end so why don't you act like a good girl and shut up." Mallory heard those words and scoffed, her personality getting the better of her as she started to get bolder.

"Your such a push over, you know that? The Rex I know wouldn't act like that towards people, our army will destroy Fuse and you can't do anyth-" Mallory speech was suddenly halted as a familiar orange colored blade was shot towards her at a tremendous speed, Mallory quickly turning her head to the side as she waited for the blade to quickly slice her. She felt no pain, but a breeze of wind slide on her cheek as her eyes opened, widening when she saw that Fuse Rex's blade had missed her head by a mere three inches. Mallory's body started to shake as she tried to calm herself, only to have her short, brown hair be forcefully pulled on by the Fuse copy, pulling her towards him in a menacing demeanor.

"You can bad mouth Lord Fuse all you want," Fuse Rex said as he pulled out his sword from the wall, leaving a huge cut in the wall as he slowly brought the edge of it towards Mallory's neck, "But there is no way in **hell **that you talk to me like that. I'm way better then that pathetic excuse of a hero will ever be." Fuse Rex saw the young girls' fear and smirked, letting his blade push against her neck delicately as his smirk grew wider, pulling harder on the young girl's hair resulting in a painful shout. Fuse Rex kept going, his lust for blood and pain overcoming him as he was suddenly pushed back by Fuse Ben, letting out a disappointed growl as he transformed back, giving Fuse Ben a scowl. "Now why'd you have to go and ruin my fun, huh?"

"You heard what Death said, no one's allowed to harm her, not even us." Fuse Ben said threateningly at Fuse Rex, the two having a deadly stare down until a knock was heard at the door. The door opened to see Fuse Julie in the way, her face scowling as she let herself enter the room.

"You two, Lord Fuse wants to see you two immediately," Fuse Julie said quickly as she walked out back into the door way, "Oh, he also said to bring the girl. He wants her and him to meet and have a little chat." The two Fuse copies nodded as Fuse Rex reached down and grabbed Mallory, "Now you be a good girl and maybe I won't have to hold you down." Mallory however was not pleased with the idea of being blindfolded and dragged somewhere so she did the only humane thing left, she reached her head forward and harshly bit Fuse Rex's arm. He yelled in pain as he ripped her off of him, his temper flaring as he forcefully smashed her head against the wall, Mallory gasping in pain as she closed her eyes to make the dots in her vision to go away. Fuse Rex laughed as he watched the human girl groan in pain.

"That's what you get for biting me, bitch." Mallory tried to see but was then quickly blindfolded as she was then lifted by an unknown source, heading off to Lord Fuse himself.

* * *

The team consisted of The Saturday family, Six, Rex, Ben and Kevin. They were all now going over a plan to infiltrate the Fuse's base so they could easily enter, retrieve Mallory, and get out quickly and safely. The team had taken some trackers incase; who knew what could be inside their fortress. Ben and Rex stood together as the Providence jet advanced towards the Fuse's Lair; the sickly green color of Fusions could be seen for miles.

"You ready?" Ben asked Rex as they both looked at each other with determination in their eyes. Rex held Mallory's necklace tightly in the palm of his hand, the fake blood washed of as the crystals shined brightly in the full moon's light_._

"Yeah, let's get are friend back." Rex gripped the necklace tightly as the jet landed on the ground softly; Fuse's Lair was right up ahead where the mysterious girl was that attacked them, and Mallory. "Let's do this."

*Sorry it was so short. Well to me it felt kinda short, I don't know really. Anyway this was only a part of the chapter, there will be a part 2 just to let you know. I actually didn't put a lot of bad language, only a few words but that's it. I will update as soon as I can because of finals! -.-_'. _I really don't want to do finals! Bye Bye!


	8. Meeting, Sorry, Rescue, Damaged

*Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I have just been really lazy and I really didn't feel like doing it until now, considering that I only have three more days before I have to go back to SCHOOL! Well on to the chapter!*

Rule number on about being in a fortress full of Fuse monsters and copies: Never get a Fuse copy angry by any means necessary. If you do, that Fuse copy will keep an eye on you everywhere you go and will have a permanent grudge on you. Mallory was suddenly pulled roughly in the arm by one of the Fuse copies; she couldn't tell which cause there was a blindfold around her eyes.

"Hey girl, you better show some respect for Lord Fuse," started Fuse Rex who was probably the one who pulled her arm roughly in the first place, "Cause if you don't, I'll be the one to deal with you **personally**." **(1)**

"Rex, don't scare her. She obviously knows that if she acts badly she'll be punished. But we have to keep her safe until Lore Fuse is done "talking" with her." Fuse Julie said. Mallory wasn't saying one word, only listening to the conversation that they were having; but what did Fuse Julie mean by "talking"? Suddenly, Mallory heard huge doors creaking open as she was roughly pushed to her knees.

"Honorable Lord Fuse, we have brought you the girl as you requested." Fuse Ben announced as he, Fuse Julie and Fuse Rex were kneeling towards their leader.

"Thank you my loyal subjects. You may leave myself and the girl alone to speak now." Lord Fuse ordered as the three Fuses nodded as they walked out of the room, but not without one copy talking one last glance before he left.**(2) **"Now my dear, you may take off that blindfold." Lord Fuse was waiting for her to take it off, but all Mallory could do was sit there on her knees, breathing heavily as her eyes were wide in shock. She then, very slowly, had her hands take off the blindfold as it fell to the floor, her vision slightly impaired due to the harsh light that surrounded her. She clenched her hands on the tile floor as she slowly lifted her head to see Lord Fuse. She looked at him closely to see that he looked….human? **(3) **"I see you look a little confused. This, my dear, is a smaller form that I use in order to roam your world. I do admit that this pathetic human body has it's perks, but it doesn't compare to my true form."

"W-Why am I here?" Mallory asked, her voice finally coming out as her head was looking down at the floor. She suddenly took in a gasp as she heard Lord Fuse's dark laughter fill the room. Her body went still as she could hear footsteps coming towards her, Lord Fuse walking down the stairs from his throne as he kneeled down to Mallory's level. He slowly took her chin by his forefingers and lifted her head to look into his old dead eyes.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You're a very special girl, Mallory." Lord Fuse frowned when he walked back to his throne. "You just need to be put in the right direction." The doors were opened as Fuse Julie came into the room, bowing as she then took Mallory by the arm roughly, making her stand on her feet. "Julie, why don't you take our guest of honor to the training room, I'm sure she'll love to watch. And while your at it, get her a new dress, that one she's wearing is too bright for my tastes."

"Yes my lord, come on girl!" Fuse Julie commanded as Mallory reluctantly agreed, walking with her towards a spare room. The room was an ordinary, nothing special as she saw Fuse Julie go into the closet, taking out a long, flowing black dress.

"Your going to where this dress and your going to like it, got it?" Fuse Julie said menacingly to Mallory. Mallory could only stay silent, she didn't want to answer to the likes of her. She then suddenly felt a sharp pain come across her face as she fell to the ground, looking to see that Fuse Julie had clawed at her face, ultimately making her bleed for not following her orders. "I said, you'll wear this, GOT IT?" Fuse Julie yelled as she pulled on Mallory's short hair.

"Y-Yes, I'll do it." Mallory said, tears starting to form from the pain from her cheek and her hair. She felt the pain from her head go away as she heard footsteps walking away slowly. Mallory then opened her eyes to see that Fuse Julie had left, leaving her alone in the room. Mallory then took the dress in her hands, her fist clenching around it in anger as her breath became ragged. "I don't have any other choice…." Mallory said as she reluctantly put on the dress, it not being her type considering all the dark colors on it. **(4) **Mallory then came out of the room to see Fuse Ben waiting…oh joy.

"Come on, we have to be over there now." He said as he started to walk down the hall with Mallory close behind. The walk over was a quiet one, neither of the two wanted to speak until Fuse Ben couldn't take the silence. "I am….sorry." Wait, did Fuse Ben just tell Mallory that he was sorry? "That is what you humans say when you need to convey forgiveness, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, But why are you sorry? I thought that Fusions could only have the feelings of anger and hatred."

"I am…sorry that my comrades are damaging you. My leader, Death Master, ordered us not to harm you, but I can see that they already have." Fuse Ben said as he put his hand on Mallory's cheek; the one that was scratched by Fuse Julie.

"It's alright. I can take care of myself." Mallory said as she started to walk again, Fuse Ben following her as they neared the training room. "What is…the training room?"

"You'll find out." Fuse Ben simply said as the two walked in. Mallory looked to see that every single Fuse copy was there in the training room, and they were all staring at her. "All of you, listen up. She's here under Lord Fuses request so none of you can harm her, kill her or even look at her the wrong way. If you do, you'll have to answer to Lord Fuse himself." All of the Fusions reluctantly backed down, not wanting to deal with Lord Fuses wrath. Fuse Ben then led Mallory to a private room where she could watch alone.

"Where are you going?" Mallory asked as she sat in a chair near the viewing window.

"I have to go back out there to make sure no one infiltrates this room." He said as he then walked out o the room, leaving Mallory alone one again. The training room's lights when on as Mallory looked down on the platform to see a man with a blaster. When the other platform rose, it revealed Fuse Rex with his B.F.S. as a buzzer was suddenly sounded. Mallory watched when the man started to frantically shoot at the Fuse clone. Fuse Rex simply blocked all of the blasts as he advanced towards the frightened man. Mallory's eyes widened when she realized; if she didn't do something, that man would die. She quickly looked around the room as she suddenly threw the chair at the glass window, shattering it into millions of pieces. This interference caused Fuse Rex to stop his advance to see Mallory run over to the man, blocking his view of him.

"So the little damsel has decided to come play, huh?" Fuse Rex laughed as Mallory stood her ground with a harsh glare. She then, with as much energy as she could muster, sent a sonic scream towards Fuse Rex. The force of the blast caused him to push back into the wall as the other viewing windows were shattered into millions of pieces. The scream kept going until Mallory stopped, her head spinning from the continuous attack she had used. She fell to her knees as she saw Fuse Rex get up, still being able to walk after the attack. "That's it. I don't care what Death Master says, your dead!" Fuse Rex was about to slice Mallory when a shroud of dark aura attacked Fuse Rex, sending him flying to the opposite side of the room. Mallory looked when she saw Lord Fuse out of his throne room and here, looking down at her with a frown.

"Rex, my daughter had told you to not harm this girl, am I right?" "Y-Yes Lord Fuse. But she was disobeying the rules of the training room, she should have been-" "I don't care! You will be dealt with at a later time. For now, our guest will come back with me to the throne room for another talk." Lord Fuse then took Mallory's arm roughly as the two walked towards the throne room.

* * *

"My dear, there are things you an do here and things you can't." Lord Fuse's voice boomed through the room, the sentenced laced in threatening intent. Mallory stood in the room, head held high as she looked at Lord Fuse with a glare. She wasn't going to back down anymore; not now. Suddenly, sirens and alarms went off as Fuse Blossom flew into the room.

"Lord Fuse, a Providence air craft has landed near the fortress sir," Fuse Blossom continued, "It's the Resistance." Mallory's eyes widened as she jumped a little. Her friends were here? Then that means they found out, they were her to rescue her!

"Ha, they think they can get to this room, well they're sadly mistaken! Go tell Ben and Rex that they'll need to be in here A.S.A.P." Fuse Blossom nodded as she flew out of the room; the fight begins.

* * *

Agent Six, Ben, Kevin, Rex and the Saturdays were fighting their way through the Fuse's Fortress, currently following a tracker that they had put on Mallory.

"Are we almost there?" Ben exclaimed urgently towards Agent Six.

"We're close. All of us have to stay together in order for us to get to Fuse faster." Six said as they all turned a corner. When they looked ahead of themselves, they saw giant doors that held Fuse matter all over it.

"This is it." Rex said as he used his smack hands to bash the doors open. When the dust cleared from the room, they saw Fuse himself on his throne with Mallory next to him with chains clasped to her body.

"Mallory!" Zak exclaimed happily as the others saw her with relief in their hearts.

"Let her go Fuse!" Kevin exclaimed as he absorbed the material from the floor, turning into stone as he readied himself.

"I'm afraid your going to have to do better then that. Oh Boys, show them your power!" Fuse exclaimed as Fuse Ben and Rex suddenly appeared.

"You want your friend back, your gonna have to go through us first." Fuse Rex exclaimed as he ran towards Rex, using his own smack hands to push Rex back to the other side of the room. As the two were fighting, Ben quickly used his Ultimatrix to turn into Echo Echo. Then Suddenly, Fusion spawns started appearing from the ground as they attacked Six and the Saturdays. Echo Echo tried vigorously to defeat the Fusion Spawns but there were to many. Fuse Ben then quickly turned into Big Chill as he used ice breath to trap Echo Echo in a block of ice.

"Ready to give up?" Fuse Rex said as he clashed swords with Rex, the two matching equally in strength.

"No way! We're taking are friend back whether you like it or not!" Rex exclaimed as he used his Punk Busters to kick use Rex out of his way. During this battle, Mallory was diligently trying to break free of the chains that were binding her arms. With enough time, she pushed Fuse to the ground as she quickly took the key and freed herself as she ran as fast as she could towards the others. Ben had gotten out of the ice as he transformed back, running towards Six as they watched with silence.

"No! Your not going anywhere!" Fuse yelled with seething rage as a black aura started forming around him. The room suddenly got dark and cold as everyone stopped fighting to see what Fuse was doing. The black aura from Fuse came off him, turning into giant black hands that were surrounding him as Mallory turned around to look.

"Take this!" Fuse yelled as the black hands suddenly swirled around him and suddenly came towards the group in a hurried frenzy, swerving and moving at extremely fast speeds. The black hands suddenly hit Mallory as they stayed inside her, causing her to scream in agonizing pain. Everyone watched as the black aura was damaging Mallory from the inside, Mallory moving as she was trying to escape from the pain. With one final scream, the black aura seeped out of her as she fainted, her body now unconscious as she fell to the ground. **(5)** Everyone was watching as Mallory's friends ran as fast as they could towards her, Fuse only laughing manically as he disappeared into the black aura.

"Come back here!" Kevin exclaimed as the Resistance quickly grabbed Mallory, seeing that she wouldn't wake up. They decided that the best thing to do was to get back to Base in order to help Mallory recover. They all quickly ran back to the ship as they got back to Base, all of them completely silent the rest o the way back.

*Well there you have it! That was Chapter 7 everyone so I hope you all like d it! Once again, I am very sorry that I didn't update sooner but I was lazy and I couldn't think of a decent plot or this.

1) You may take that sentence any way you like!

2) I dare you to take a guess as to who that was. Hint: it said "He"!

3) In my story, Fuse has a human form and he looks and sound like Greed from Fullmetal Alchemist!

4) The dress she wears is on my profile under Mallory Akizuki.

5) That is from the ending of .Hack G.U./Rebirth. For the video, go to you tube and type in "Atoli Falls". Then when you find it, go strait to 1:40!

PLEASE READ AND PLEASE REVIEW!*


End file.
